Your Turn to Live
by TheFatHeir11037
Summary: A collection of Oneshot fan fiction stories featuring the wonderful characters from Nankidai's game, Your Turn to Die. Peruse various stories ranging from simple daily life affairs to romance, fluff, friendship, hardships and many more. Your Turn to Die/Kimi ga Shine is owned, created and developed by Nankidai. All the characters featured in this story collection are his property.


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_****: **

Greetings everyone! This is my first time writing a story in this website. I originally intended to stop writing a few years ago, but I recently found inspiration while browsing through my old library filled with one shots and short stories of romance and fluff.

As you can already tell, this is a series of oneshot fanfics about the characters of Your Turn to Die/ Kimi ga Shine. I really loved the game and wanted to publish stories featuring its wonderful cast of characters.

The stories aren't necessarily romantic, friendship and angst may also be present so be warned (although nothing is really set to stone yet so who knows). Also, Alternate Universes are commonplace in these oneshots, so the stories may deviate greatly from the canon perspective of the game.

Anyway, without further ado, allow me to show you the first of my oneshot fanfics that I plan to publish on this book.

PS:Your Turn to Die is a negotiation, freeware game developed and created by Nankidai. All rights for the characters in the story are his and his alone. The stories that I write is my only original intellectual property.

* * *

Heads Up:

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

* * *

**_Cold, Winter Night_**

* * *

Sara Tsukimi.

Even now, the name still bears a heavy feeling. Along with it are the memories of the past, refusing to stop rearing back its ugly head.

As the soft patters of the snow can be heard through the cold, winter night, I lay on my bed looking at the diamond ring on my finger. A sign of a new beginning in an individual's life. A future to be traversed, and a past to be left behind. And as I recall the memories of the yore, I can't help but feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes when an image of a familiar man sprang back to memory.

Shin Tsukimi.

The day I met him is still as fresh and vivid in my memory as ever. Funnily enough, it was a cold, snowy night on our first encounter as well. I can still picture his appearance and his "outstanding" fashion sense when I first laid eyes upon him. A pale brown long-sleeved shirt tucked into khaki pants, and a purple jacket. He also sports a beanie of the same color as his hair, along with a polka-dot scarf. Like a single tree on a large barren land, and like the full moon on a cloudy, snowy and starless night, needless to say, he stands out without even trying.

Not to mention his poor posture similar to a grandpa with osteoporosis.

Truly "outstanding" and a "man of culture".

Well, maybe in a good way.

Hjs eyes were of sapphire color and as blue as the sea, calm but therein lies the subtle look of power that can destroy lives with its waves. In contrast, his hair is the color of emerald, as vibrant as the leaves during summer, but in the absence of sunlight, it actually intensifies to a darker shade of teal. And of course, his pale, white skin. White as a sheet, and pure as the driven snow, my guess is that he's not used to outdoor works and activities, and perhaps, he doesn't even have a job, or at least a long-term one at that.

Only Shin Tsukimi can possess all these attributes.

Which is why, it's of no surprise that we became acquainted in no time at all. And as fate would have it, we immediately became fast friends as the days went on, and before we even knew, we've been hanging around all the time to random places in Tokyo, trying different foods, going to Akihabara for game consoles and anime merchandises, buying different clothes (especially scarfs and beanies), and just generally having fun with our relationship. It hasn't even been a month since I saw him on a large crowd late night, but to me, it feels like I gained a most important individual in my life.

My heart fell in love for the very first time.

But of course, in life, everything is not as it easy as it seems.

Especially when my heart becomes conflicted with another man.

* * *

Jou Tazuna.

Joe is the closest friend that I've ever had in my entire life. Our parents are acquainted with one another and has a strong bond that originated from our great grandparents. For this reason, Joe and I are akin to bread and butter, inseparable, but one without the other is simply bland and incomplete.

Yet, regretfully, I didn't realize the importance of our relationship and bond until we are forcefully torn apart by the hands of fate.

Joe's family is affluent and influential, but in comparison to others, their source of finance are admittedly not the best. They have a long list of enemies, both in the side of justice and heinous groups, and as of late, it's seemingly growing to incalculably large numbers. And if not for his father's immense influence on the Japanese Government, all of the Tazuna's will suffer one of two fates:

They will be put behind bars, or they shall die.

And the Gods above seemed to lean toward the latter option.

* * *

It all happened too quick.

Everyone in the vicinity, our neighbors, our classmates, our teachers and even the gossiping media preyed upon the tragedy that befell the Tazuna Family like a hungry pack of wolves.

On one cold, winter night, Joe's father held a banquet in celebration for yet another successful but undoubtedly shady transaction, he invited his closest friends and associates to attend, and the report says that everyone in the Tazuna Family was present in the banquet. Unbeknownst to them that a member of one of their enemies blended in their little gathering, fake smile and laughter in the outside, and undeniable sense of vengeance and retribution inside.

And so the cold, winter night that's supposed to be the happiest triumph of the Tazuna Family so far, had become their last.

The 24th of December, 11:30 PM. The Tazuna Manor burned down to ashes.

Not a single survivor was retrieved that night, only barely solid, burnt to a crisp, cadavers were unearthed. Charred remains of the feared family that had an iron grip to the country itself.

And as our family mourned the loss of an invaluable ally and friend, the people around us share a collective, yet starkly different sentiment.

'Perhaps it was the will of God himself.'

That became the pathetic explanation as the flames of the incident died down. The Tazuna Family faced karmic judgement, and all of them paid for their sinful actions just before Christmas Day. A truly apt divine intervention, the people would say.

Worthless people.

They should all burn in hell.

* * *

"Sara."

I turned around with a start. The voice brought me to the present reality. 'That's right, it's all in the past now. Calm down.' I was repeating my coping mantra everytime I remember the tragedy of the past, I was about to wipe off the tears that streaked my cheeks when a strong arm held my hand in place.

"Are you crying again? Jeez, Sara. Get on with it will you?" The voice emanated in the silent bedroom, a tone of pretentious cheerfulness is there, but knowing him, I already sensed the underlying concern in his voice, not to mention the look of apprehension on his hazel eyes.

Those eyes never fail to make me smile.

He spoke again. "Sara, I know it's been tough for you, having to live through the pain of losing your best friend and all that. But..." He stopped mid-sentence and sighed a deep breath, apparently, he's growing tired of my nightly crying sessions.

That's not good. Not at all.

But as if he's a psychic that can read minds, he chuckled and looked at me with playfully judging eyes, and he spoke again.

".. And no. I am not annoyed by your crying sessions at night, Sara. Don't put me down. I'm not that self-righteous of a guy." He finished and flashed his familiar smile.

That smile.

That smile could launch a thousand ships. Quite literally at that.

"I'm so happy you weren't around when your dad held a party. If... if I had known that you truly died, I-I can't..." I can't finish my sentence anymore, the emotions welling inside me is beyond my control, and I can only weakly sob to my beloved's chest. Feeling his soft, steady breath, hearing his still-beating heart, it gave me comfort. That he's alive, and he's within my hand's reach, it gave me hope that perhaps, maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out okay for the both of us.

"I am sorry Sara. I knew it was painful for you. But I don't want to put your life in danger, that's why..." He halted and stopped his sentence, if I hadn't been embracing him, I would have missed the quick sob he held back before continuing his sentence.

"It will be alright now, Sara. No matter how dim and scarring the past was, there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is hope for a bright future for us." His eyes squinted and his face showed a plethora of emotions, concern, happiness, fear and hope, encapsulated on his handsome face. He inched closer to me and before I can react, he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I love ya, Sara." He said while holding my ring finger and fiddling with the diamond ring on it. I took advantage of the lack of attention on his part and swiftly turned his face to mine and claimed his lips.

* * *

There is a saying that our first love never dies. And I completely agree. The memories of Shin and I during our short-lived relationship was one of the most memorable moments of my life. But it's also true that some things are not meant to be, and no matter how hard we persevere, we are only going to end up wounding our hearts and the one we supposedly love.

Such is the truth between me and Shin. As well as thousands of people across the globe. And that's why Shin understood just as clear as I did that we're not meant to be with each other and opted to cancel the engagement before it became too hard and painful for the both of us. In order to give us the proper closure and fix things between the three of us, Shin himself volunteered to be the best man at our wedding, and though I feel guilty, my husband and I couldn't be more happier.

* * *

"I love you too, Joe." I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes yet again. But this time, they're different. Unlike the tears I've shed before, when I thought my best friend perished, where terrible feelings of hopelessness and despair harshly assailed me, where I felt as if the whole world was against me and trying to bring me down, where I could do nothing but cry and mourn myself to sleep on cold, winter nights.

This is different.

Because this time, my best friend and my beloved is with me. And no matter how dark and scary the past may be, what truly matters is our present together, and the future that we'll create from this point on.

And so I let the tears escape along with my guilt and regrets from the haunting past. And so, locked in my husband's embrace, my tears came down, and so did the snow.

On this cold, winter night.

END

* * *

Whenever I think of this game, Joe and Sara's relationship comes first and foremost to my mind. These two are just too dang sweet and perfect for each other. Especially the part at the end of Chapter 2 where Joe's AI and Sara had their sweet resolution and farewell to each other, the feels are too strong on that one, and I can't help but think that Joe deserved better on this story, mayhap his death is required for Sara's development, but his death really struck me the hardest amongst them all.

I also decided to include Shin as a first affair for Sara because I also found their relationship interesting, and I can't help but think what will Shin be like without his zero percent chance of survival? To which my headcanon is that Sara and Shin can be great friends and allies in the death game if Shin wasn't threatened with his certain death percentage.

So anyway, this is the first of (hopefully) many oneshots that revolve around the Kimi ga Shine cast. I hope you all liked it despite my amateurish writing.

Please feel free to leave comments of what you think of the story, (criticisms are appreciated).

Until next time folks!

Na shledanou.


End file.
